


Luminous

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane knew it was impossible to touch a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #403: Glow.

Jane knew it was impossible to touch a star.  A star wasn’t solid, it wasn’t tangible.  It looked beautiful, but it wasn’t really _there_. 

Sif was the same way.  She was there on earth, feet to the dirt, dark hair blowing in the wind.  “Lady Jane,” she said, bowing her head in Jane’s direction, eyes twinkling with the sort of knowing happiness not acquired on earth.  “I am glad to be with you again.”  When Sif leaned down to kiss Jane’s hand, Jane’s vision nearly swelled and shattered at the gentle touch.

Stars—gigantic, luminous spheres of plasma held together by their own gravity.  Nothing more, nothing less.

Jane knew differently.


End file.
